


Войнушка

by jana_nox, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Подбрось монетку [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Свисток оповещает о конце сезона, и тренер толкает короткую прочувствованную речь, прощаясь с одним из нападающих из стартового состава. Вопросы про замену он игнорирует, что только подливает масла в огонь журналистским сплетням (это будет Нил, слухи разносятся во все стороны, как искры от огня, Нила Джостена продают в Рыцари). Они пытались задать этот вопрос уже семнадцать раз за последние четыре дня, но всегда натыкались на тот же самый ответ. “Если бы мы заполучили Нила-мать-его-Джостена,” — вынужден объяснять он, потому что “без комментариев” — это все равно что “да”, — “стал бы я держать это в секрете, как вы думаете?”Позже в раздевалке он признается команде:— Короче, команда купила Нила-мать-его-Джостена.





	Войнушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [little brother of war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100963) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



> В работе присутствует нецензурная лексика.

Свисток оповещает о конце сезона, и тренер толкает короткую прочувствованную речь, прощаясь с одним из нападающих из стартового состава. Вопросы про замену он игнорирует, что только подливает масла в огонь журналистским сплетням (это будет Нил, слухи разносятся во все стороны, как искры от огня, Нила Джостена продают в Рыцари). Они пытались задать этот вопрос уже семнадцать раз за последние четыре дня, но всегда натыкались на тот же самый ответ. “Если бы мы заполучили Нила-мать-его-Джостена,” — вынужден объяснять он, потому что “без комментариев” — это все равно что “да”, — “стал бы я держать это в секрете, как вы думаете?”

Позже в раздевалке он признается команде:

— Короче, команда купила Нила-мать-его-Джостена.

Никто не хлопает.

— Игрок он, конечно, хороший, — начинает один из подающих. Она специально не обращает внимание на защитника справа от нее и на мрачный взгляд, уткнувшийся ей в затылок. — Но вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?

Тренер моргает. Второй раз.

— Вы все идиоты, — и выходит из комнаты.

~~~~~~

Официально новости объявляют через три недели на специальной пресс-конференции на домашнем стадионе Рыцарей. Она проходит в маленькой комнатке без окон, так легче контролировать допущенных сюда людей — и ту информацию, которую они с собой унесут.

— Мы очень рады сообщить, — медленно начинает тренер. На него никто не смотрит, все внимание устремлено на сидящего рядом с ним брюнета, по лицу которого невозможно что-либо прочитать. — Мы рады сообщить, что господин Джостен присоединяется к составу Рыцарей.

Волна журналистов, до этого едва удерживаемая в крохотном помещении, как шампанское в бутылке, ревет от восторга. В общем гаме невозможно различить отдельные голоса. Тренер пытается отвечать всем по очереди, но вопросы радостно прут один за другим, наступая друг другу на пятки, как нетерпеливые малыши. Единственное слово, выделяющееся из общего гомона, — это “Миньярд”. Нил наклоняется к микрофону и тихим скучающим голосом перебивает своего нового тренера:

— У кого-нибудь есть вопросы, не связанные со стартовым вратарем Рыцарей?

В задних рядах поднимается рука, какая-то журналистка пытается обратить на себя внимание. ESPN-X. Он ее помнит.

— Да, — начинает она, на ее губах блестит розовая помада. Все журналисты — акулы, думает он, ей бы больше пошла красная. — Как поживают ваши кошки?

Он молча смотрит на нее и на секунду становится непохожим на себя самого. Выглядит старше. Более жестоким. Его лицу всегда были присущи острые черты, но сейчас его взгляд, кажется, может по-настоящему порезать. Он смотрит на нее, и она вспоминает все эти старые фотографии. На них его лицо выглядело моложе, а глаза были гораздо старше (вспоминает она и другую историю, случившуюся где-то в то же время, о другом человеке с опасной улыбкой, его имя никогда не оглашалось, но они публиковали его фото. Вот это самое лицо.)

Потом он улыбается, и эта улыбка меняет его: он больше совсем не похож на хищника. Просто обычный молодой человек двадцати пяти лет отроду, и она наконец-то может выдохнуть, хотя не помнит, как задерживала дыхание.

— Хорошо, — смеется он и бросает на нее оценивающих взгляд: — Как Грег?

Она улыбается, кивает и больше не задает вопросов.

~~~~~~

На первой же тренировке в новом составе Эндрю отбивает мяч прямиком в живот Нила. Нил сгибается пополам от боли.

Как только он снова может дышать, на поле звучит его раскатистый смех.

~~~~~~

За оставшиеся десять минут до конца тренировки Нил успевает подбежать к воротам ( _четыре пять_ ), нейтрализует защитника локтем в солнечное сплетение ( _шесть семь_ ) и оказывается на позиции, с которой, он знает, ему ни за что не попасть.

— Мы должны завести собаку, — кричит он Эндрю, немецкие слова растягивают его рот в улыбке.

Лицо Эндрю становится мягким и удивленным, а потом он буквально закипает от гнева и яростно блестит глазами из-под маски. Он перехватывает ракетку, вместо обороны готовый к атаке. За эту микросекунду, которая ломает и без того хрупкие барьеры, сдерживающие жажду насилия, всегда живущую внутри Эндрю, Нил забивает гол, ударив в дюймах поверх вратарского плеча. Звучит свисток, и над полем нависает гнетущая тишина.

— А, неважно, — продолжает он уже по-английски, не обращая внимание на команду, которая смотрит на него, как будто он этим ударом снес Эндрю голову. — Я же ненавижу собак.

Эндрю бросает мяч ему в голову.

— Это я тебя ненавижу! — рычит он.

~~~~~~

Одна из подающих обнимает Нила за плечи.

— Я передумала, — сообщает она ему, сверкая зубами. — Это была отличная идея.

~~~~~~

Перед первой игрой в новом составе Нил плюхается на скамейку рядом с Эндрю и легонько пинает его в лодыжку.

— Один.

Эндрю отпихивает его ногу от себя.

— Нет.

Другая нападающая, Элли, с опаской следит за их разговором, будто оценивает, на каком расстоянии от них она будет в безопасности. Она не уходит, а только зашнуровывает ботинки покрепче. Нил делает вид, что не замечает, как она все время следит за ними уголком глаз. 

— Скучно, — вздыхает он, опираясь одной рукой на железную скамейку. Между его пальцами и рукой Эндрю ровно семь дюймов.

Эндрю двигается. Шесть дюймов.

— Тебе всегда скучно.

~~~~~~

Игра заканчивается со счетом 5-1. Большинство фанатов уверены, что Эндрю даже не пытался остановить тот единственный мяч.

~~~~~~

На послематчевых интервью Андреа Палмер сидит в первом ряду. Ей даже руку не надо поднимать, он не сводит с нее глаз с тех самых пор, как занял свое место.

— Это был довольно жестокий разгром, — на сей раз это даже не вопрос, а ее личное мнение. Он принимает эти слова за комплимент. — Особенно против вашей старой команды.

Смех Нила все тот же — смех незнакомца.

— За это они получили один гол, — говорит он ей.

— Нежные чувства? — на этот раз на ней красная помада.

Запах крови, вспоминает он и пожимает плечами:

— За мной был должок.

~~~~~~

Через четыре игры Элли уже садится в трех шкафчиках от них, а не в пяти. Никто это передвижение никак не комментирует.

~~~~~~

В следующий раз они играют против Мэтта, и именно из-за таких игр он влюбился в Экзи много лет назад. Воздух гудит с момента, как он вошел в здание, по коже бегают искорки статического электричества и к тому моменту, как команда попадает на поле для разогрева, он уже по уши пьян этим чувством. Толпа ревет, отдельных слов не разобрать в звуковой волне, вибрацию которой он может чувствовать ступнями ног. Крики гремят вокруг шумными волнами, такое чувство, что это вопит сама арена, она жива и дышит вместе с ним.

— Эй, Нил, — от Мэтта улыбки не спрячешь. В первый раз за все время один из профессиональных стадионов кажется Нилу домом. — Спорим на двадцать баксов, что они попытаются собрать всех бывших Лис на интервью после игры?

Многое изменилось, но не это — они до сих пор спорят на деньги на любые темы.

Нил пожимает плечами.

— Сорок на то, что не попытаются.

После игры он снисходительно принимает парочку свеженьких двадцатидолларовых купюр от Мэтта и улыбается ему своей хищной улыбочкой. Мэтт побежденно вздыхает:

— У меня такое чувство, что я должен был это предугадать.

Эндрю отбирает купюры у Нила.

— Однажды ты научишься не ставить против меня.

~~~~~~

Во время следующей игры нападающий гостей пропускает свой удар, и подающая — Магда — просит пас: “Эндрю!” Она выходит на позицию, не глядя на его реакцию, и мяч падает точно в ее ракетку.

Это первый раз, когда кто-то из команды назвал его не по фамилии. После победы во время празднования и обнимашек он находит Магду глазами и улыбается ей наименее угрожающей из своих улыбок.

~~~~~~

Вспышки фотографий начинаются еще до того, как игроки успевают дойти до раздевалки, и за щелканьем камер практически невозможно расслышать вопросы. Магда наклоняется к уху Нила, так близко, насколько хватает храбрости:

— Мы в прямом эфире? Или я могу послать их на хуй?

Он хищно улыбается и придвигается ближе, чтобы ей было слышно его ответ.

— Не вижу, как одно исключает другое, — говорит он, и она удивленно смеется в ответ. Шум привлекает к себе внимание камер — щелк-щелк-вспышка — и они уже достаточно времени в этом бизнесе, чтобы понимать, что гарпии-журналисты нашли свой кадр на обложку. (И это хорошая фотография. Их лица повернуты друг к другу, они улыбаются одинаковыми безумными улыбками, и в их глазах светится один и тот же маньячный огонек. На следующий день распечатанная копия уже висит на стене в раздевалке. Вскоре к ней прибавляются другие.)

По другую сторону от Магды Эндрю прячет смешок в перчатке.

— Не разговаривай с ним, — и его голос звучит грозно, но глаза говорят другое. Он старается, как может. — Он плохо на тебя повлияет.

~~~~~~

Они играют против команды Кевина, и Эндрю не пропускает ни единого мяча за ту половину игры, во время которой он на поле. Когда объявляют о замене, защитник (“Кларк”, — представился он Нилу в первый день после трейда, как будто в последний раз, когда они виделись, дело не кончилось кровью и синяками. — “Без обид”.) хлопает его по спине:

— Так держать, чувак.

~~~~~~

После игры Элли плюхается на скамейку рядом с ним.

— Я… Мы все уже некоторое время хотели спросить, но вы оба такие… — она не уточняет, какие именно, просто витиевато машет рукой в воздухе. Нил все равно ее понимает. — Спрашивать такое нелегко, — снова начинает она, не обращая внимания на собравшихся вокруг них людей, готовых поддержать ее. — В общем, я просто скажу, хорошо?

Эндрю ерзает на месте. Пять дюймов.

Ее глаза находят какую-то точку над их головами.

— Ребята, не хотите пойти с нами выпить?

Нил ржет. Элли напоминает ему Эллисон, в ней чувствуется та же сталь, завернутая в шелк, она так же безжалостна на поле. — В “У Рэгга”?

Эндрю оставляет их сумки на него.

— Не играйте с ним в дартс, — предупреждает он Элли, и проходя мимо, пинает Нила в лодыжку. — Он мухлюет.

~~~~~~

— Короче, я должен спросить, — Кларк перегибается через минное поле из пустых стаканов на слишком маленьком для семерых столике. Эндрю машинально отодвигает один стакан подальше от его левого локтя. Кларк пьяно ему улыбается — мол, спасибо, — и снова оборачивается к Нилу.

— Как можно мухлевать в дартс?

Нил делает глоток пива из своего стакана и обменивает его на сигарету Эндрю. На тренировках они ведут себя точно так же: пиджаки обмениваются на форму или, после игры, ракетки на бутылки с водой.

— Целься в противника, — улыбка расцветает на его блаженном лице.

Кларк изумленно моргает.

— Да ты пиздишь.

Он снова моргает и поворачивается к Эндрю, ища подтверждения на его ухмылке.

— Он пиздит.

Эндрю улыбается еще шире.

~~~~~~

Какой-то местный репортеришка ловит их после тренировки. Членов команды обычно довольно легко поймать, но они не любят, когда этим пользуются. Пресса редко подходит к ним в дни, когда нет матчей (фанаты — совсем другая история: Нил как-то дал автограф чуваку, с которым они вместе стояли на красный свет, а потом копу, который его за это оштрафовал).

— Нил, — зовет он их, как будто приветствует друга: наигранный энтузиазм и отчаянные размахивания руками. Эндрю он игнорирует.

— Тебе нравится играть за Рыцарей?

Нил наклоняется к микрофону медленным ленивым движением, которое так не подходит к острой улыбке на его лице.

— Это полный отстой, — безэмоционально отвечает он, и репортеришка кивает, не зная, что делать с этой информацией.

~~~~~~

В следующий раз, когда они попадают в газеты, с ними Элли. Они стоят в очереди в “Старбаксе”. Какая-то женщина просит сфотографироваться с ними — на следующий день эта фотография уже облетела весь интернет. У них каждого в руках по две чашки кофе, на Элли ее старый свитер Воронов, на ее кудряшках — оранжевая лисья шапочка. Они не улыбаются.

(Фотографию все равно вешают на стену.)

~~~~~~

У них ничья по очкам в сезоне, и сейчас финальная игра. Во второй половине они отстают на три мяча, и тренер подзывает Нила, готовит его на замену. Ну, обе ноги у него на месте, и он в принципе уважает тренера, поэтому послушно выбегает на поле. Эндрю выходит из ворот раньше, чем он успевает добежать до нужного места.

Только Эндрю бежит не к Нилу.

Вместо этого он совсем уходит с поля, вырастает рядом с тренером, как черт из табакерки, улыбается и отвешивает ему хук левой.

(Тренер падает, как подкошенный. После, когда утихнут щелчки камер и крики толпы, он ворчливо поблагодарит его и будет избегать Эндрю еще пару недель.)

— Эндрю! — его зовут по имени, но между ним и его жертвой вдруг вырастает Нил, хватает его за шлем, заставляет смотреть себе в глаза. Проходит три секунды, прежде чем он его узнает. — Эндрю, я…

— Богом клянусь, — слова даются с трудом, как сквозь боль, его голосовые связки сжаты, как и его кулаки, — если следующими твоими словами будут “я в порядке”, я сам перережу тебе горло.

— Я почти уверен, что перелома нет, — заканчивает свою мысль Нил. Помогает не очень. — И я играл, когда мне было хуже.

Эндрю отшатывается назад, сбрасывая его руку со своего шлема.

— Я помню, — холодно говорит он. Слишком яркие воспоминания о некоторых эпизодах их жизни — это проклятие, преследующее его в ночи, тяжелый камень на его сердце. Он помнит. Но сейчас у него есть и другие воспоминания, мягче, нежнее. Он протягивает руку, дотрагивается двумя пальцами до запястья Нила. Нил не вздрагивает от этого прикосновения.

— Ты не должен играть.

Семь лет — и целую жизнь — назад Нил принял точно такое же решение.

— Никогда раньше меня это не останавливало. 

Эндрю бьет его по другой руке (достаточно сильно, чтобы остался синяк, но он так ставит удар, что Нила не откидывает в бортик, а Эндрю не выпускает его травмированное запястье из своей хватки, пока не уверен, что Нил крепко стоит на ногах), — но все равно следует за ним на поле.

~~~~~~

Журналисты ведут себя крайне корректно, возможно, глядя на лед, приложенный к тренерской челюсти, или на живую стену, которую представляет собой Кларк, стоящий за креслом Нила: его горящий взгляд бросает всем вызов, и никто не хочет его принять. Эндрю молчаливо сидит с краю стола и внимательно слушает, как командует вполголоса медсестра: на запястье Нила накладывают шину.

В конце концов, тишина нарушается невысказанными, мучительными вопросами, которые весь вечер горели у всех на устах. 

— Итак, — репортер, заговоривший первым, беспомощно оборачивается к стоящей позади него Андреа. Она ухмыляется и отворачивается от него, оставляя его один на один с пристальными взглядами команды. Акулы чувствуют кровь в воде. — Значит ли это, что соперничество между Миньярдом и Джостеном подошло к концу?

Нил двигается поближе к микрофону, но его останавливает рука поперек груди (“Не двигайся”, — шипит Эндрю, и Нил не может сдержать улыбки от настойчивости в его голосе. — “Чертов идиот”. — Его тихая тирада не останавливается, даже когда Нил начинает говорить).

— Только через мой труп, — последнее “п” он выплевывает с надрывом. Сидящая позади него Элли закатывает глаза.

(“А это мы можем устроить,” — снова шипит Эндрю, дергая Нила за волосы, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — “Если ты не перестанешь нахрен дергаться”.)


End file.
